Hickey Prank on Boyfriend
by nininguin
Summary: Vlog Chanyeol yang berakhir dengan pengakuan ChanBaek tentang ketertarikan sexual mereka — Chanyeol-Baekhyun inspired by: SebbDion


_**Hickey Prank on Boyfriend** _

_—• nininguin_

 _ **Genre** : Romance and little bit humor_

 _ **Rate** : T_

 _ **Pairing** : Chanyeol — Baekhyun_

 _._

* * *

...

"Jadi, kau yakin ingin melakukan prank ini?" Tanya Sehun kepada Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang duduk disebelahnya. Chanyeol yang ditanya kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum misterius seakan sedang berpikir tentang hasil akhir prank-yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

"Kau gila! Kaukan tau kalau Baekhyun sangat sensitif." Seru Sehun menatap tidak percaya kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang ditatap hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat reaksi Sehun yang menurutnya berlebihan, " _Chil' bro,_ ini hanya prank dan aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh menyakitinya." Sehun berdecih, "Lagipula ini juga untuk membuat hubungan kami semakin erat." Sambung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol atau Park Chanyeol baru saja membuat akun YouTube dengan _username_ **'Cy Park'** yang bertujuan untuk mendekatkan diri kepada fans. Video pertama yang diupload olehnya yaitu video saat ia pergi liburan bersama teman-temannya yang merupakan staff dari agencynya juga, video yang ia beri judul ' _Snowboarding in Rusutsu'_ sudah ditonton lebih dari seratus ribu pengguna YouTube. Chanyeol adalah member yang paling banyak mempunyai akun SNS dibanding member lain dan membuat akun YouTube adalah keinginan terbesar Chanyeol yang saat ini baru terlaksanakan.

Sehun menatap jengah Chanyeol yang sedang serius melihat kearah layar laptopnya. Chanyeol saat ini sedang menonton _vlog_ tentang prank yang lagi ramai dilakukan oleh pengguna YouTube di seluruh dunia. Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat senang menonton _vlog_ tentang perjalanan hidup seseorang atau juga orang yang sering memberi motivasi terhadap kaum minoritas yang ada. Salah satu _vloger_ yang Chanyeol senangi adalah Troye Sivan, pada saat itu video Troye yang berjudul 'Coming Out' tidak sengaja muncul di kolom _recomended_ akun YouTubenya, Chanyeol yang penasaranpun akhirnya membuka video tersebut. Di video tersebut Troye mengaku bahwa ia gay lalu bercerita tentang bagaimana ia _coming out_ kepada keluarganya dan orang disekelilingnya, Chanyeol kemudian membaca komentar-komentar di video tersebut, beberapa komentar menarik perhatian Chanyeol, seperti beberapa orang akhirnya berani untuk _coming out_ kepada keluarganya setelah menonton video dari Troye. Ada sedikit iri terselip dihati Chanyeol melihat betapa fans Troye yang sangat terbuka menerima bahwa idolanya gay. Chanyeol menghela napas, ia tau bahwa masih banyak fansnya yang tidak tahu akan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dan menganggap bahwa Chanyeol itu normal. Chanyeol kadang kesal akan keadaannya, banyak sekali yang memasangkan ia dengan beberapa lawan duetnya saat bernyanyi atau bermain film. Maka dari itu Chanyeol semakin berani untuk menunjukkan ke publik bahwa ia dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih.

Di sela waktu kosongnya Chanyeol selalu membuka YouTube untuk mencari hal-hal baru lagi, ia mengarahkan _kursor_ ke kolom pencarian, Chanyeol mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk mencari video yang menarik,

 _How To Kiss._

Perhatian Chanyeol tertuju kepada satu video dengan cover depannya adalah dua orang pria yang menggunakan baju berwarna merah yang memiliki _usernname_ ' **Dion Yorkie'.** Chanyeol dengan segala keingintahuannya kemudian membuka video tersebut, video dimulai dengan pria yang Chanyeol yakini _top_ berbicara tentang apa yang ia akan lakukan sekarang bersama kekasihnya. Video berdurasi 5menit 7detik itu membuat Chanyeol panas, bagaimana tidak isi video itu tentang cara ciuman yang benar menurut mereka, mulai dari cara bercium dengan lidah sampai cara memberikan _hickey_ kepada kekasihnya. Pada saat itu juga Baekhyun melewati Chanyeol yang sedang menonton, tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menciumnya. Baekhyun yang terkejut akan ciuman tiba-tiba itu hanya pasrah dan mengikuti alur ciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak pernah bosan, ia kini mulai tertarik dengan pasangan SebbDion yang menurutnya sangat manis mengingatkannya dengan hubungannya bersama Baekhyun. Sebb yang lebih tua dari Dion mirip sekali sifatnya dengan Baekhyun, yaitu mempunyai sisi _submissive_ yang begitu kuat. Chanyeol mulai menelurusi akun dari Dion dan menemukan satu video yang berjudul ' _Hickey Prank on Boyfriend!"_ Chanyeol dengan cepat langsung menonton video tersebut. Didalam video itu, Dion melakukan prank dengan berpura-pura tidak tau bahwa lehernya ada satu _kissmark_ yang telah diberikan oleh temannya dan Sebb yang sangat marah kepada Dion saat tau Dion telah bermain dibelakangnya, video ditutup dengan Sebb yang akhirnya sadar bahwa ia sedang dikerjai oleh Dion. Chanyeol tersenyum misterius setelah menonton video itu, ia kemudian tertarik untuk melakukan prank itu kepada Baekhyun dan melihat bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyusun rencananya matang-matang, ia juga ingin mengupload videonya nanti diakun YouTubenya. Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan beberapa orang yang mungkin nanti akan membencinya karena tau bahwa Chanyeol gay, Chanyeol sudah lelah menyembunyikan seksualitasnya. Chanyeol juga tau bahwa diluar sana banyak yang mendukungnya dengan Baekhyun. Terbukti saat konser banyak fans yang membawa _banner_ ChanBaek dan juga Chanyeol sering mencari di internet menggunakan kata kunci ChanBaek dan hasilnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum haru melihat begitu fansnya yang sangat mengerti diri Chanyeol sendiri. Chanyeol juga sering membaca fanfic-fanfic ia dan Baekhyun mulai dari rate K sampai M dan membuat Chanyeol heran mengapa mereka sangat kreatif mengarang sebuah cerita yang begitu manis. Chanyeol adalah fans nomor satu ChanBaek, _history_ internetnya penuh dengan kata 'ChanBaek' entah itu berbentuk foto, video, cerita bahkan fanart dari fans yang ia kagumi.

"Bagaimana? Apa idemu sudah kau susun dengan rapi?" Sehun yang jengah akhirnya bertanya kembali, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menyusunnya dengan sangat rapi dan bersih, nanti saat Baekhyun dirumah aku akan berpura-pura pergi ke _Club_ dengan alasan pergi bersama teman sekolahku dulu." Ucap Chanyeol yakin. Sehun hanya mengangguk paham, "Lalu, selanjutnya?" Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Kau liat saja nanti di YouTube!" Seru Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian yang menatap kesal kearah member exo paling tinggi tersebut.

* * *

...

Pukul delapan malam, Chanyeol memulai aksinya. Ia saat ini sedang diperjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, Chanyeol mendapat pesan dari Sehun bahwa Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari acaranya bersama Kyungsoo—entahlah Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh keduanya. Lampu merah memberhentikan Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung menghidupkan _camera_ nya dan merekam dirinya sendiri,

"Halo guys, aku saat ini sedang menuju perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Sejujurnya aku tidak tega melakukan ini kepada kekasihku yang menggemaskan itu, ya aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya siapa kekasihku, yang kalian harus tau ia adalah seorang pria. Aku gay, seorang Park Chanyeol adalah gay hanya untuk prianya. Aku tidak tertarik kepada wanita dan aku juga tidak tertarik pada pria lain. Ah, seharusnya aku tidak mengaku kepada kalian disaat lampu merah hahaha—tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, suasananya sangat pas saat ini. Baiklah, aku tadi mendapat pesan dari Sehun kalau priaku baru saja pulang bersama Kyungsoo dari acara mereka. Ya, kalau kalian menduga-duga kekasihku adalah member exo maka kalian benar, ia adalah member exo yang mempunyai paras begitu cantik melebihi lawan mainku di drama dan di film. Aku saat ini akan melakukan _hickey prank_ kepadanya. Aku akan berpura-pura bahwa aku tidak tahu kalau ada sebuah _kissmark_ di leherku dan kita lihat bagaimana reaksinya terhadap _kissmark_ ini. Jangan marah kepadaku dulu, ini bukan _kissmark_ yang sebenarnya, ini adalah _makeup_ ok! Aku tadi menyuruh Yoora _noona_ untuk membuat _kissmark_ bohongan melalui _makeup_ nya dan wow ini benar-benar terlihat nyata, Yoora _noona_ memang yang terbaik. Ah—lampu hijau sudah menyala, baiklah aku tutup dahulu. Doa-kan aku berhasil!".

Chanyeol mematikan _camera_ lalu memasukkan kedalam tasnya. Chanyeol dengan tidak sabaran kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sesampai didepan rumah, Chanyeol kemudian menghubungi Sehun untuk memastikan keberadaan Baekhyun agar ia bisa meletakkan _camera_ nya ditempat yang tidak akan Baekhyun lihat.

" _Apa lagi?"_ Terdengar suara malas-malasan dari sebrang telepon.

" _Dimana Baekhyun? Aku sudah didepan rumah ingin masuk."_

" _Baekhyun sedang di ruang tv bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo, kalau kau mau masuk, kau lewat pintu belakang."_ Jawab Sehun, Chanyeol segera mematikan sambungannya tanpa peduli Sehun yang kesal karena tingkah _hyung_ nya tersebut.

Setelah memasukkan mobil kedalam garasi, Chanyeol langsung menuju ke pintu belakang untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Chanyeol memutar knop pintu dengan perlahan-lahan, setelah itu ia melihat kesekelilingnya, aman. Chanyeol segera bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya yang ia tempati bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik kesegala penjuru kamar, tempat mana yang bisa ia letakkan _camera_ secara tersembunyi. Pilihan Chanyeol akhirnya jatuh di nakas yang berada disebelah kasur. Chanyeol langsung meletakkan _camera_ nya dengan hati-hati. Ia lalu mengambil jaket dan mengaturnya sedemikian rupa agar _camera_ nya tidak terlihat oleh Baekhyun nanti. Setelah sempurna, Chanyeol lalu menyalakan _camera_ nya.

"Baiklah, saat ini aku sudah sampai dirumah dan Baekhyun sedang menonton tv diluar bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo. Aku akan memulainya sekarang." Chanyeol kemudian berbaring dikasur, ia melihat Toben yang ada dibawah kasur lalu diambilnya.

"Hei jagoan daddy! Bagaimana harimu? Apa kau sudah makan?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada anjingnya yang kecil dan berwarna hitam itu. Toben hanya menggonggong kecil menjawab pertanyaan tuannya. Chanyeol melirik sedikit kearah _camera_ kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"BAEKHYUN~ BABY~" Chanyeol berteriak dari dalam kamar. Kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di dekat dengan ruang tv dan suara teriakan Chanyeol pasti terdengar sampai keluar.

Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang serius menonton film kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo, "Kau tadi mendengar suara Chanyeol?" Tanyanya, Kyungsoo menangguk sekilas. "Kapan ia pulang? dan mengapa aku tidak melihatnya pulang?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke Baekhyun, "Aku tidak tau dan berhenti bertanya, sana temui kekasihmu." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus karena kesal akan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang menganggunya menonton, Baekhyun yang mendengarnya kemudian mencibir pelan. Kai tertawa melihat interaksi kekasihnya dengan Baekhyun. Kai kemudian mengecup pipi Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo menatap sinis Kai, bukannya takut Kai malah gemas dengan ekspresi kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu. Baekhyun memutar matanya melihat _lovey-dovey_ dari sepasang kekasih itu.

"BABY B~ BAEKHYUN BABY~" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi, Baekhyun kemudian meninggalkan ruang tv dan menuju kearah kamarnya. Sesampai dikamar Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring diatas kasur dengan menggunakan baju yang ia kenakan tadi saat keluar.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu kemudian memberikan isyarat untuk mendekat kearahnya,

"Aku sangat merindukanmu baby, kau tidak merindukanku?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Chanyeol dan menyamankan kepalanya yang berada tepat didada Chanyeol,

"Kita baru saja berpisah selama tujuh jam dan kau sudah merindukanku, dasar!" Baekhyun tertawa, Chanyeol mengusap dengan lembut rambut Baekhyun. "Aku akan selalu merindukanmu kapanpun dan berapa lamapun itu, karena Park Chanyeol sangat mencintai Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun tertawa geli.

"Dasar perayu ulung!" Seru Baekhyun, Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat Baekhun dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk diatas perutnya. Baekhyun menurut, Ia lalu duduk diatas perut Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan menatapku sambil tersenyum Baek, aku hanya mempunyai satu nyawa. Kau takmau kan aku sesak napas karena melihat senyuman indah dari malaikat kecil Tuhan?" Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencibir lucu kearahnya, "Berhenti merayu Chanyeol, aku tidak akan tersipu kau tau!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka, "Tidak akan tersipu apanya? Katakan itu kepada kedua pipimu yang saat ini sedang memerah, baby~" Baekhyun kemudian dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya kesamping menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol, "Pipi sialan!" Seru Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Chanyeol menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya lalu mencium pipi Baekhyun dengan cepat dan membuat rona merah itu semakin terlihat, "Kau menggemaskan sekali!" Chanyeol kemudian menggelitik pinggang Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang tadinya menatap sebal Chanyeol kemudian tertawa karena rasa geli atas gelitikan Chanyeol,

"Hahaha..Chanyeol berhenti—hahaha, Chanyeol!" Pinta Baekhyun namun Chanyeol tak dengarkan, Baekhyun menggeliat diatas tubuh Chanyeol karena geli, ia tertawa begitu keras sampai mengeluarkan airmatanya, Chanyeol tak berhenti juga. Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa lalu tak sengaja melihat kearah leher Chanyeol yang memiliki satu tanda merah keungu-unguan tercetak jelas dikulitnya. Baekhyun yang penasaran kemudian mengecek kembali dan memajukan tubuhnya kearah leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyibak kerah kemeja hitam Chanyeol lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan marah,

"Apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang saat ini menatap Baekhyun bingung, "Ada apa baby?" Chanyeol kemudian mendudukkan dirinya, Baekhyun turun dari tubuh Chanyeol dan menempatkan diri disebelah Chanyeol,

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tau, siapa yang memberikanmu _kissmark_ itu?" Suara Baekhyun begitu datar dan ketus bertanya kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang bingung lalu berdiri dan menuju kearah cermin untuk melihat ada apa dengan lehernya. Setelah melihat cermin Chanyeol kemudian duduk lagi dengan santai diatas kasur, "Ini _kissmark_ buatanmu tadi malam baby, mengapa kau begitu marah?" Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Itu bukan punyaku dan kau pasti tau itu!" Baekhyun kembali menatap sinis Chanyeol walau Chanyeol tau bahwa Baekhyun saat ini sedang menahan tangisnya. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun tetapi ditepis cepat oleh Baekhyun.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, tapi tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu, Baek." Baekhyun hiraukan, ia tetap menatap Chanyeol tajam, Chanyeol menghelas napasnya lemah.

"Kau taukan aku tadi pergi reuni bersama teman-teman sekolahku dulu?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tadi aku terlalu banyak minum dan aku kemudian bertemu dengan teman sekelasku dulu, aku tidak tau bahwa ia memberikanku _hickey_ ini." Sambung Chanyeol, Baekhyun berdecak kasar mendengarnya, "Lalu?"

"Aku pikir ia hanya mencium leherku saja tetapi ia juga memberikan _kissmark_ ," Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol kuat,

"Kau membiarkan dia mencium lehermu?! Yang benar saja Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menarik napasnya secara berulang kali berusaha meradakan amarahnya, Chanyeol menatap tak percaya Baekhyun, "Hei, ini hanya _kissmark_ ok? Aku bisa memberikannya kepadamu juga sekarang." Chanyeol memajukan dirinya kearah Baekhyun dan mencoba mencium leher Baekhyun, Baekhyun dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang hanya _kissmark_?!" Baekhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baek tolong bersikap dewasa. Aku dan wanita itu hanya teman saja, walau dulu aku sempat menyukainya."

"Sebentar, kau bilang kau sempat menyukainya?!" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau ini bodoh? Kau bilang kau menyukainya Chanyeol!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih karena ia menangis, Baekhyun lalu mengambil bantal dan menutup wajahnya yang saat ini sedang menangis, Chanyeol mencoba meraih tubuh Baekhyun tapi diberi penolakkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Hey baby, itu hanya perasaanku dulu, sekarang aku sangat mencintaimu." Chanyeol coba menenangkan Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang menangis,

Chanyeol menatap kearah _camera_ yang masih merekam mereka, ia kemudian isyarat menyilangkan kedua jarinya tanda ia tak tega untuk melanjutkan ini. Baekhyun melemparkan bantalnya kewajah Chanyeol,

"Kau sialan! Aku membencimu!" Chanyeol yang kaget akan lemparan Baekhyun kemudian menatap sinis Baekhyun, "Hei! Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil, ini hanya sebuah _kissmark_ dan kau membesar-besarkannya!" Seru Chanyeol dengan nada yang keras. Baekhyun kembali terisak, ia menatap tak percaya Chanyeol yang berada didepannya saat ini, Chanyeol seakan-akan tidak merasa bersalah terhadap Baekhyun.

"Hiks—kau bilang kau mencintaikukan?! tetapi kau membiarkan wanita lain memberikanmu sebuah, hiks- _kissmark!_ Kau brengsek! hiks!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara terputus-putus dan napas yang tersendat karena air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti, Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluk pria kecil itu tetapi ia tetap akan melanjutkan _prank_ ini dengan sempurna. Chanyeol membenarkan duduknya, "Karena sebuah _kissmark_ kau bilang aku brengsek? Wow, kau berkata seperti itu kepada kekasihmu, Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara retorisnya.

"Ya! Kau adalah pria brengsek! _Fuck off!"_ Teriak Baekhyun lagi dengan air mata yang masih saja keluar dari matanya dan tangannya yang menyuruh Chanyeol untuk keluar dari kamar sekarang. Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun. Melihat tatapan tajam Chanyeol, dada Baekhyun semakin sesak, tangisnya semakin keras. Baekhyun seperti tidak mengenal pria yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, Chanyeol didepannya seperti bukan Chanyeol yang ia kenal. Chanyeol didepannya sangat kasar bukan Chanyeol yang lembut yang selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sabar, Chanyeol didepannya seperti pria brengsek yang ia benci— _Well_ aktingmu lumayan juga Park.

Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari kasur. Baekhyun menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya kekasur-meredakan tangisannya.

"Kau serius menyuruhku keluar hanya karena masalah ini?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi,

"Ya! _Fuck off!"_ Seru Baekhyun, Chanyeol berdecak.

"Kau sungguh kekanakan Baek!" Tuduh Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang berdiri disamping kasurnya.

"Kau yang kekanakan, sialan! Kita berakhir saat ini juga! Aku membencimu!" Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya tekejut akan perkataan Baekhyun,

"K-ka-kau serius? Kita berakhir?" Chanyeol langsung memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, Baekhyun dengan cepat melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, "Jangan sentuh aku, sialan!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan mata yang bengkak dan bibir yang bergetar,

"Aku kira kau memang serius dengan hubungan kita, aku pikir kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku. Tapi ternyata aku salah, kau sama dengan lelaki lain yang brengsek. Aku hiks-tak menyangka kau seperti ini Chanyeol, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, dan kita selesai sekarang juga." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara lirih, Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun saat itu juga dengan cepat, Baekhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka tetapi tenaga Chanyeol sangat kuat sehingga Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah akan ciuman itu. Merasakan Baekhyun yang sudah mulai tenang, Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun yang menutup matanya dan memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang saat ini terlihat kacau namun menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun yang bengkak karena menangis, bibirnya yang sedikit terluka karena ia gigit menahan suara tangisannya, dan hidung serta telinganya yang memerah, Chanyeol mulai menyesal telah menyakiti hati kekasih mungilnya itu, ia kemudian mengusap bulu mata Baekhyun menggunakan jarinya dengan lembut. Baekhyun membuka matanya.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol lirih seakan ingin menangis lagi. Chanyeol dengan cepat mencium dahi Baekhyun, Baekhyun terperanjat.

"Maafkan aku baby, aku tidak tau kau begitu mencintaiku." Buka Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih datar menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kearah _camera_ yang sedari tadi berada diatas nakas. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap bingung kearah _camera_ itu. Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang bingung, Ia kemudian mengambil _camera_ itu dan mengarahkan _camera_ itu padanya.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkannya, pria kecil disampingku ini sangat lembut membuatku tak kuat untuk merengkuhnya," Ucap Chanyeol berbicara kepada _camera_ , Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, "Bisakau jelaskan ini semua, Park?" Chanyeol kemudian mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan diberi tatapan mematikan dari Baekhyun.

"Ini hanya prank baby dan aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu," Ucap Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "Kau serius?!" Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia kemudian memeluk Baekhyun erat, membawa kepala Baekhyun untuk berada nyaman diatas bahunya, "Maafkan aku sayang, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menangis karena prank ini, aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu." Ucap Chanyeol tulus, "Dan ini semua sudah aku rencanakan, ini hanya sebuah _makeup_ bukan _kissmark_ yang sesungguhnya. Aku juga tidak sudi membiarkan orang lain mengambil hak milikmu, dan _kissmark_ buatan ini hasil dari tangan Yoora _noona,_ tadi aku tidak ada reuni apapun aku tadi mengunjungi rumah untuk meminta bantuan dari Yoora _noona._ " Sambung Chanyeol dengan serius, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan bibir yang dimajukan seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek kepada orangtuanya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu sekarang! Kau menyebalkan, aku rasanya tadi ingin membunuhmu hampir saja tidak ada pisau disekitar sini!" Seru Baekhyun kemudian kembali memeluk Chanyeol, Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, "Kalau aku mati, nanti aku akan selalu menghantuimu kemana saja karena aku sangat mencintaimu," Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan serius,

"Ada apa baby?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung,

"Mengapa ada _camera_ ditanganmu? dan mengapa kau merekam?" Chanyeol mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun dan diberi tatapan tajam namun lucu darinya. Chanyeol kemudian mengarahkan _camera_ merekam mereka berdua,

"Sepertinya kekasihku belum juga paham akan situasi ini. Aku akan memasukkan video ini ke akun YouTube-ku baby," Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kesamping menatap Chanyeol,

"Kau gila?! Cepat hapus itu!" Baekhyun kemudian berusaha meraih _camera_ itu dari tangan Chanyeol, "Hei! Baby, tenang dulu." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun berhenti. Chanyeol kemudian meletakkan _camera_ itu diatas nakas dan mengaturnya agar mereka berdua terlihat jelas di _camera._ Setelah itu, Chanyeol kemudian menaiki kembali kasur dan mendudukkan tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil tangan Baekhyun, tak ada penolakan. Kemudian Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah merencakan ini semua, aku juga sudah berkata kepada mereka bahwa aku ini gay dan aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak lelah menutupi hubungan kita?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lemas, "Aku lelah, Chan." Jawab Baekhyun lirih, Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya,

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin semua orang tau bahwa kita sedang menjalani sebuah ikatan, aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku. Aku tau bahwa nanti akan banyak orang yang membenci kita, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku mempunyai kau, kita mempunyai member lain yang setuju dengan hubungan kita, kita mempunyai dukungan besar dari keluarga kita, kita mempunyai agency yang mendukung kita—"

"Kau bilang agency?" Potong Baekhyu cepat, Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku benar-benar sudah menyiapkan ini semua baby. Aku sudah berdiskusi dulu kepada semua member, keluarga kita dan juga pihak agency dan mereka mengizinkannya, mereka membiarkan aku untuk membuat video pengakuan kita dan menguploadnya," Terang Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, Baekhyun menatap tak percaya kekasihnya, "Bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol tertawa mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu, "Apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan demi kekasihku sendiri?" Goda Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, "Aku serius Chanyeol! Bagaimana nasib exo kalau kau mengupload video ini?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya kearah _camera,_

"Kekasihku ternyata sangat penasaran guys~" Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol, "Ah! Ini sakit sekali baby," Lirih Chanyeol dan mendapat cibiran dari Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, member exo tidak mempermasalahkan ini semua, mereka juga mendukung sepenuhnya akan ide ini. Apa kau pikir Sehun, Kyungsoo, Kai dan member lain tidak lelah berpura-pura dengan seksualitas mereka? Mereka juga lelah sama seperti kita, mereka juga sudah merencanakan untuk _comingout_ seperti kita dan masalah exo bagaimana kedepannya, kita kembalikan lagi kepada exo-l. Kau jangan terlalu cemas ok?" Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Jadi apakah kau mau memberikan _kissmark_ yang sebenarnya kepadaku sekarang baby?" Goda Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dengan cepat,

"Tidak! Aku tetap kesal karena kau telah mengerjaiku!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Chanyeol, Chanyeol kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya— _smirk_ kearah _camera,_ "Sepertinya ada yang ingin dihukum guys~ maka dari itu aku akan menutup video ini, sampai jumpa divideo selanjutnya dan aku mohon untuk mendukung hubungan kami, bye! _see you_!"

— **click.**

Rekamanpun diberhentikan.

* * *

...

Kebesokkan harinya, Chanyeol mengupload video tersebut di akun YouTubenya dengan judul,

 _Hickey Prank on Boyfriend ChanBaek_

Pada saat itu juga seluruh exo-l mendapat _notification_ dari akun YouTube Chanyeol dan segera membuka videonya,

Di sebuah group line yang bernama **exotwink** kemudian langsung penuh dengan kata-kata makian, umpatan, tangisan serta spam sticker yang banyak sekali karena keinginan terbesar mereka akhirnya tercapai,

' _WOY GILA GUE MAU MATI AJA' –_ **read by 29**

' _FUCK CHANBAEK AING WOY GILA ITU VIDEONYA' –_ **read by 29**

' _CHANBAEK IS REAL' –_ **read by 29**

— _sticker nangis –_ **read by 29**

' _BANGSAT NIH GUE MASIH MAU WISUDA ANJIR TAPI UDAH MAU MATI SEKARANG' –_ **read by 29**

' _GUYS JANGAN LUPA DATANG KEPEMAKAMAN GUE OKAY' –_ **read by 29**

' _ANJIR BAEKHYUN LUCU BANGET PAS NANGIS HUHU GUE MAU NGERENGKUH DIA' –_ **read by 29**

' _BAEKHYUN GADEMEN LU BEGO! DIA GAY' –_ **read by 29**

' _OIYAYA ADUH BRENGSEK PESEN PETI MATI DIMANA DAH'–_ **read by 29**

' _WOY SELOW DONG CAPSLOCK KALIAN'–_ **read by 29**

' _LU JUGA CAPSLOCK BEGO'–_ **read by 29**

— _sicker rip–_ **read by 29**

' _GUYS GUE TERIAK DIDALAM KELAS SAMPE DOSEN GUE NGELIATIN GUE DAN GUE DISURUH KELUAR OKAY GUE GAPEDULI YANG PENTING CHANBAEK IS REAL OK'–_ **read by 29**

' _uis..' –_ **read by 29**

' _APA?' –_ **read by 29**

' _GUE JUGA DISURUH KELUAR SAMA DOSEN GUE WKWK'–_ **read by 29**

' _ANJINK KITA JODOH KAYA CHANBAEK'–_ **read by 29**

' _GAK'–_ **read by 29**

' _uis..' –_ **read by 29**

' _APA ANJIR BERISIK GUE DAH STRESS INI'–_ **read by 29**

' _ENDING CEPET BEGO UDAH MUAK ORANG BACANYA'–_ **read by 29**

' _OIYA HEHEHEHEHE OKAY'–_ **read by 29**

.

Dan saat itu juga seluruh jagat hiburan heboh karena pengkuan seorang idol yang mengaku gay dan sedang menjalani ikatan kekasih dengan sesama membernya,

Wartawan kemudian langsung mendatangi kantor agency SMent untuk meminta klarifikasi tentang video yang beredar. Tv dipenuhi dengan _breaking news_ tentang video ChanBaek dan juga kolom komentar langsung penuh dengan dukungan seluruh exo-l untuk kedua member exo tersebut.

Chanyeol yang saat ini beradar diruang tv bersama Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum melihat reaksi semua orang tentang hubungan mereka, Baekhyun yang penasaran juga ikut tersenyum saat menonton berita yang berisi tentang mereka semua, bahkan Baekhyun tertawa melihat pembawa acara yang tak henti-hentinya berkata.

"Aku tau ini berita live, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Mereka sangat lucu! Aku pribadi mendukung kalian!" dan wanita itu langsung disuruh berhenti oleh penanggung jawab berita tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang bahagia, "Apa kau lega?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan antusias, "Sangat! Terimakasih Chanyeol, Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun langsung mencium Chanyeol dengan semangat sekaligus mencurahkan perasaannya lewat ciuman itu, tiba-tiba sebuah bantal menghatam mereka berdua. Chanyeol menatap sinis kearah orang yang melemparkan bantal itu,

"APA?! Diluar sangat ramai, aku tidak bisa keluar! Bagaimana ini?!" Keluh Sehun, Chanyeol tertawa, "Ups! Bukan salah kami. Gunakan saja kekuatan anginmu untuk menghembuskan mereka semua." Ucap Chanyeol, Sehun memutar matanya malas.

Kai yang daritadi melihat pertikaian kedua member itu kemudian beranjak untuk melihat keluar lewat jendela, "Wow ramai sekali! Seperti saat konser exo saja! HAHA" Ucap Kai,

"Jadi kapan kau dan Kyungso akan _comingout_ juga seperti kami?" Tanya Baekhyun, Kai melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan makanannya,

"Lihat saja nanti, kalau kalian _hickey prank_ kalau kami nanti _how to make hickey_ HAHAHA" Jawab Kai, yang langsung dilempari donat oleh Kyungsoo dari ujung.

Chanyeol mengecup lagi pipi Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa melihat penderitaan Kai, Baekhyun tersenyum manis menatap Chanyeol,

"Video selanjutnya kau yang memberikan ide, ok?" Perintah Chanyeol yang disanggupi oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

Semua orang pantas untuk bahagia, termasuk juga mereka yang selama ini terkurung akan pemikiran manusia bahwa cinta itu hanya ada diantara wanita dan pria. Tetapi mereka salah, cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah cinta yang tak memandang siapapun dia, berapa umurnya, apa jabatannya, bahkan apa gendernya, _because love isn't be caged by gender._

.

 **HOMINA HOMINA HOMINA**

 _Berawal dari vlog sebbdion lalu berujung ke prompt fanfuc ini_

 _Anjir, teu kuat aing bayanginnya._

 _Tq to gays gays q yang sudah mendukung q membuat fanfic ini I love you gays!_

 **Next? Mau video apa nih?**

 _ **Chapstick Challenge**_

 _ **Boyfriend Tag**_

 _ **Prank again?**_

 _ **atau**_

 _ **Gay Cuddle Challenge**_

 _ **atau**_

 _ **atau**_

 _ **atau**_

 _ **How to sex? HAHAHHA gak.**_

 _ **Ayo request gays!**_

BYE BYE LOVES

—uis


End file.
